The present invention is directed to an animal restraint device, and in particular, a device for temporarily immobilizing swine for the purposes of implantation, veterinary examination and procedure, medication and other procedures during which it is necessary to firmly restrain the animal in a predetermined, substantially immobile position. The known or conventional animal restraint devices exhibit certain distinct disadvantages. Snares or headgates used to restrain swine are considered by some as treating the swine inhumanely. Other restraint devices support the restrained animal at its sternum which can result in discomfort and stress to the animal. The known, conventional restraint devices are not designed to efficiently immobilize the restrained animal or enhance the efficiency of the procedure or expedite the procedure being performed on the animal that is temporarily immobilized within the restraint device.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an animal restraint device, particularly a swine restraint device, which overcomes the known disadvantages of the conventional restraint devices. The present invention provides a swine restraint device designed to more humanely and temporarily immobilize swine restrained therein including means for laterally supporting the swine in the device. The restraint device is further designed and provided with structure to immobilize swine in a manner resulting in enhanced efficiency of the procedures performed on the restrained animal.
The objects of the invention are achieved by a design incorporating cooperating supporting and restraint structure for efficient and humane immobilization and restraint of animals within the device. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion in conjunction with the drawings illustrating the best mode for carrying out the invention.